An imaging product, such as a multi function printer, may include modular devices. For example, an imaging product may have modules such as an image input terminal (ITT) and an image output terminal (TOT). An ITT may be mounted on an TOT to connect the modules together, yet still allow for relative motion between the two. A cable may connect an IIT with an TOT for both power and communications. Since these devices are modular devices, such a cable may be connected by an end user installing a new modular device such as a new ITT.
However, because of size constraints and other factors, a connector for a cable on a modular device may be difficult to install, particularly by the end user. Such difficulties lead to increased intermittent problems or failures due to poor connections, increased service calls, and a decrease in consumer confidence in both the imaging product and the manufacturer. Furthermore, any problems from poor or intermittent connections are exacerbated by the relative motion of modules of the imaging product.